Pooh's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas
Pooh's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas is the third Winnie the Pooh crossover created by BowserMovies1989. It originally premiered on YouTube in October 2008, but was deleted because of the copyright claims with the Winnie the Pooh/Pokémon movies. On September 16, 2009, the remake version of the film was created by DinseyAnimeManiac replacing''Winnie the Pooh Meets Anastasia'' since she cancelled the rest of it due to copyright claims by 20th Century Fox. Plot The saga of "Pooh's Adventures" continues as Pooh and his friends' next journey leads them to "Halloween Town", a dream world filled with citizens such as deformed monsters, ghosts, ghouls, goblins, vampires, werewolves, and witches. Within this spooky holiday paradise, Pooh and his friends meet Jack Skellington, who welcomes them to his town where he leads them in a frightful celebration, which he has been doing every Halloween. As Pooh & friends celebrate what has become the best Halloween of their lives, they soon notice Jack has grown tired of the same routine year after year. As Pooh & friends continue to celebrate, Jack wanders in the forest outside the town center, where he accidently opens a portal to "Christmas Town". Impressed by the feeling and style of Christmas, Jack presents his findings and his {somewhat limited} understanding of the holiday to his new friends and the Halloween Town Residents. While Pooh & friends seem to grasp the holiday spirit, the townspeople fail to grasp his meaning and compare everything he says to their idea of Halloween. He reluctantly decides to play along and announces that they will take over Christmas. Jack's obsession with Christmas leads him to usurp the role of Santa Claus. Every resident is assigned a task, while Sally, a rag doll woman who is created by the town's mad scientist Dr. Finklestien, begins to feel a romantic attraction towards Jack. Howver, she alone fears that his plans will become disastrous. Jack assigns Lock, Shock and Barrel, a trio of mischievous children, to abduct Santa and bring him back to Halloween Town. However, Pooh & friends begin to get suspicious and track down the children to their lair. Sure enough, against Jack's wishes and largely for their amusement, the trio deliver Santa to Oogie Boogie, a gambling-addict boogeyman who plots to play a game with Santa's life at stake. Realizing Oogie's evil intentions, Pooh & friends rush off back to Halloween Town to warn Jack. But they were already too late. Christmas Eve arrives and Sally's attempts to stop Jack fail. Jack embarks into the sky on a coffin-like sleigh pulled by skeletal reindeer, guided by the glowing nose of his ghost dog Zero and reluctantly, Pooh & the gang (also dressed as Santa with Pooh's old disguise from Christmas Too!) at his side. He begins to deliver presents to children around the world, but the gifts {shrunken heads, Christmas tree-eating snakes, etc.} only terrify the recipients. Jack is believed to be an imposter attempting to imitate Santa, and the U.S military goes on alert to blast him out of the sky. The sleigh is shot down and they are presumed dead by Halloween Town's citizens, but in fact they have survived the crash. Although Jack is depressed by the failure of his plan, he quickly regains his old spirit, having come up with new ideas for next Halloween. He suddenly comes to a realization [and Pooh & friends finally tell Jack what happened}, then rushes back home to rescue Santa and put things right. Meanwhile, Sally attempts to free Santa, but is captured by Oogie. Jack & his friends slip into the lair and frees them, then confronts Oogie and unravels his outer covering to spill out all the bugs that live inside him. With Oogie gone, Santa reprimands Jack before setting off to deliver the right presents to the world's children. He makes snow fall over Halloween Town to show that there are no hard feelings between himself and Jack; the townspeople are confused by the snow at first, but soon begin to play happily in it. Jack reveals that he is attracted to Sally just as she is to him, and they kiss under the full moon in the cemetary as Pooh & friends watch happily. Differences Between BowserMovies1989's Version and DisneyAnimeManiac's Remake *BowserMovies1989's version of this film was considered a play, but DisneyAnimeManiac's version is not considered a play since she decided to make rest of her films starting with Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp without the play opening. *In BowserMovies1989's version, when the Mayor of Halloween Town appears, Tigger says "Good morning, Mayor", but in DisneyAnimeManiac's version, Rabbit says "Good morning, Mayor". *Also in BowserMovies1989's version, after Pooh asks Oogie Boogie for a hug and Oogie knocks down Pooh and his friends, Owl and Gopher are heard singing "Got No Chance", but Oogie tells them to cut it out, but in DisneyAnimeManiac's version, after Pooh asks Oogie Boogie for a hug, Oogie just scares Pooh and his friends away. *Both BowserMovies1989's and DisneyAnimeManiac's versions of the film are NTSC versions. BowserMovies1989's version only used NTSC bits because he only had some of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes in camera quality, but DisneyAnimeManiac's version uses both NTSC and PAL bits because she was using PAL versions of Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin,Piglet's Big Movie, and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Season 1 intro. Trivia *Both BowserMovies1989's and DisneyAnimeManiac's versions of the film are NTSC versions, although only DisneyAnimeManiac's version used NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, The Tigger Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie and PAL bits from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin and Piglet's Big Movie. *Pooh and his friends will meet Jack Skellington again and will face Oogie Boogie again in [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh%27s_Search_for_The_Black_Cauldron Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron]. BowserMovies1989 | Comedy-drama films | Musical Films | DisneyAnimeManiac